


King of Trolls

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gamers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin plays this game with the King of Trolls
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #450: Gamer





	King of Trolls

The troll looked at him.

“Are you still there?” There had been silence over his headphones for a while.

KingofTrolls cleared his throat. “Yeah…I thought…”

Merlin listened while he let his warrior healer princess open a crate on screen.

“That meeting in the tavern…?”

Sighing, Merlin nodded. “I know, we need to get there before it’s over.”

“No…I mean…why don’t we…like…meet in a real tavern? I mean…pub? Or…sandwich shop? Or somewhere?”

Merlin blinked. He had met KingofTrolls in this game a while ago and they found that they were good at slaying monsters and defeating the bad guys together, so they had formed a team. Sometimes they had talked privately for hours, but it had never occurred to him that they could meet in real life. “Where are you?”

“London. You?”

“London.” Damn, why hadn’t he just said that he was somewhere up north or somewhere that would make it difficult to get to the same place at the same time? But Merlin was intrigued, they were getting along so well online, so…why not?

KingofTrolls gave him the address of an ice cream place in Soho. That was in the middle of the city and could easily be reached by public transport.

“Okay…when?”

“How about…now?”

Whoa, that guy was really moving fast. Then again, they were playing this game together for a few months now, so Merlin agreed. “See you there.”

Logging off from the game, Merlin took a deep breath. For the first time in ages, this little gamer boy would leave the house for something else than groceries and appointments. He would meet an actual person. This was big.

With beating heart, he pulled the best pair of jeans he owned out of the closet, got dressed, left his mam a note that he would be back later, grabbed his Oyster Card and left.


End file.
